


Shower Curtains

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Housewarming shopping is very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Curtains

“Dean. This is very important.” Castiel growled, standing with both hands firmly on the cart handle.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I dunno, Cas. The green one?” He looked around, scanning the perimeter for passersby, mainly middle aged women who “discreetly” pointed at them and giggled whenever they were out together. But there was no one else in the aisle or even in the home goods section of the store, so they were okay.

“What about this one? It has small yellow ducks on it. Do you like ducks, Dean?” The green eyed man looked over at his former angel and sighed. Cas was staring intently at Dean, awaiting an answer, one hand holding onto the hanging, packaged rubber duck shower curtain.

“Sure. Whatever one you want is fine.”

“Dean, as roommates, I would like us to begin making decisions together. We are a team, remember?” Cas pleaded further.

Dean’s eyes rolled again, but seeing the genuine look on Cas’ face, sighed. “Okay. fine,” he started, putting his hands up in surrender, “I would love the ducks, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, lips pressed together, a look of joy and small triumph on his face. “Excellent.” He took the package off of the display and gently placed it into the cart. “Now for the towels, yes? And one of those cups with holes in the top for our toothbrushes…”

He strolled off, cart wheels squeaking as Dean shuffled on behind him.


End file.
